Ankronikka
Ankronikka (DuckTales) on The Walt Disney Companyn piirrossarja, jota tuotettiin vuosina 1987–1990. Ankronikka perustui suurelta osaltaan Carl Barksin sarjakuvatarinoihin. Ankronikka oli Disneylle menestys. Ankronikan vuosien 1987–1988 tuotantokausi koostui peräti 65 jaksosta, joka on nykyään Disneyn kokonaisen sarjan kaikkien tuotantokausien yhteispituus. Toinen, kolmas ja neljäs tuotantokausi lisäsivät vielä 35 uutta jaksoa, joten sarjan kokonaispituudeksi tuli 100 jaksoa. Disney aikoo julkaista uusia jaksoja vuodesta 2017. Sarjan suosio poiki myös elokuvan nimeltä Ankronikka: Kadonneen lampun metsästäjät ja kaksi sisarsarjaa: Varjoankka ja Nokkapokka. Hahmot Ankronikan päähahmot olivat Roope Ankka ja hänen sukulaispoikansa Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu. Aku Ankka esiintyi sarjassa vain muutaman kerran; sarjan kehyskertomuksen mukaan Aku oli liittynyt laivastoon ja jättänyt Tupun, Hupun ja Lupun Roopen huollettaviksi. Syynä tähän oli Akun ääninäyttelijän Clarence Nashin kuolema vuonna 1985. Muita Ankronikassa esiintyneitä Barksin luomia hahmoja olivat Pelle Peloton, Kultu Kimallus, Milla Magia, Kulta-Into Pii ja Karhukopla. Sarjassa esiintyi myös monia ennen näkemättömiä hahmoja, kuten Tupun, Hupun ja Lupun tohelo sudenpentuystävä Sulo Sählä, luola-ankka Bubba sekä joukko Roopen palveluskuntaa: lentäjä Heimo Huima, kotiapulainen Selma Taateli tyttärentytärensä Tepan kanssa sekä hovimestari Ankenström. Sarjan englanninkielisessä versiossa Roopen äänenä toimi Alan Young. Sarja Suomessa Ankronikkaa esitettiin ensi kerran 1980-luvun lopulla HTV:n kaapelitelevisiossa tekstitettynä sekä 1990-luvun alkuvuosina Kolmoskanavalla ja MTV:llä. 1990-luvulla sarjan ensimmäisen tuotantokauden jaksoja esitettiin suomalaisella jälkiäänityksellä MTV3-kanavalla useaankin otteeseen. 2000-luvulla sarjan ensimmäisen tuotantokauden jaksoja on esitetty televisiokanava Nelosella vuonna 2005. Tämän jälkeen sarjaa on esitetty Disney Channelilla. Sarjan jaksojen esittäminen toisesta tuotantokaudesta eteenpäin suomenkielisellä jälkiäänityksellä aloitettiin Nelosella maaliskuussa 2013. Uudet jälkiäänitykset on tehnyt Uptempo Oy. Julkaisut DVD-julkaisut Suomessa keväällä 2007 (11.6.2007) sarjasta julkaistiin DVD-julkaisut Ankronikka osa 1 ja Ankronikka osa 2, jotka sisältävät valittuja jaksoja sarjasta. Eli toisin sanoen, jaksoja ei ole saatavana alkuperäisessä esitysjärjestyksessä. Esim. 5-osainen pilottijakso "Treasure of the Golden Suns" löytyy 2.kauden boksista (24 jaksoa). Suomen markkinoilla kausibokseja ei ole toistaiseksi nähty (aluekoodi 2). Vuoden 2005 koko 1. kauden kattava USA julkaisu (aluekoodi 1) sisältää 27 jaksoa, Eurooppa julkaisun jäädessä (monen eri kielen dubbauksineen) vain 20 jaksoon. Ankronikka 1 DVD sisältää jaksot: *''Sfinksin vonksin'' (Sphinx for the Memories) *''Vahvakäsi'' (Ei puhuttu suomeksi) (Armstrong) *''Lampun henki (Ei puhuttu suomeksi)'' (Master of the Djinni) *''Hotelli Outoankka'' (Hotel Strangeduck) *''Rahakato'' (The Money Vanishes) *''Tsingis-khanin kadonnut kruunu'' (Lost Crown of Genghis Khan) (Kieli: Englanti, Suomi, Ruotsi. Tekstitys: Englanti, Suomi, Ruotsi.) Ankronikka 2 DVD sisältää jaksot: *''Supersulo'' (Superdoo!) *''Lentäjä-ässä'' (Top Duck) *''Paljon melua Roopesta'' (Much Ado About Scrooge) *''Heimo Huiman sisällissota'' (Launchpad's Civil War) *''McAnkan linnan kirous'' (The Curse of Castle McDuck) *''Rahaa viemäriin'' (A Drain on the Economy (Catch as Cash Can (Part 1)) *''Valaan vatsassa'' (A Whale of a Bad Time (Catch as Cash Can (Part 2)) (Kieli: Englanti, Suomi, Ruotsi. Tekstitys: Englanti, Suomi, Ruotsi.) Sarjan jaksot *Luettelo Ankronikka-sarjan jaksoista VHS-julkaisut Suomessa 1990- ja 2000-luvulla sarjan 1. tuotantokauden jaksoja on julkaistu koti- ja vuokrakäyttöön tarkoitetuilla VHS-videokaseteilla suomenkielisellä puheella ja tekstityksellä. Suomessa julkaistuja VHS-videokasetteja: *Tupun, Hupun ja Lupun seikkailut (Ducktales) (1987) *Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu huippuvireessä (Ducktales Vol. 3) (1988) *Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu - Ankronikka: Toisenlainen Tuhkimotarina *Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu - Ankronikka: Unohdettu maa (Ducktales Vol. 5) (1988) *Roope-setä ja ankanpojat seikkailevat (Ducktales Vol. 6) (1987) *Ankronikka: Maanjäristys *Ankronikka: Mikroankat avaruudesta (Micro-Ducks from Outer Space) (1988) *Ankronikka: Karhukopla Vauhdissa *Ankronikka: Roope-sedän outo uni (Ducktales Vol. 11) (1989) *Ankronikka: Tulikärpäshedelmä (Ducktales Vol. 12) (1988) *Ankronikka: Kadonneen Lampun Metsästäjät (Video/VHS 1990) (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) (Pentti Siimes hengen äänenä, alkuperäinen Rip Taylor, Keijo Komppa Merlockin äänenä, alkuperäinen Christopher Lloyd) Äänirooleissa Vastaanotto ja arvostelu Wizard Magazine listasi vuonna 2001 Ankronikan sijalle 25 kaikkien aikojen sadan parhaan animaatiosarjan luettelossa. }} IGN-sivuston tammikuussa 2009 julkaisemalla sadan parhaan animaatiosarjan listalla Ankronikka oli sijalla 18.TOP 100 Animated Series IGN Tammikuu 2009 Viitattu 30.6.2009 Kaksi kuukautta myöhemmin Gunaxin listasi sarjan sijalle neljä 1980-luvun kymmenen parhaan animaatiosarjan joukosta.Top Ten Cartoons in the 80s Gunaxin 2.3.2009. Viitattu 1.7.2009 Oheistuotteet Ankronikasta ilmestyi kaksi sarjakuvasarjaa. Ensimmäinen oli Gladstonen julkaisema ja siitä ilmestyi 13 numeroa vuosina 1988–90. Toinen oli Disneyn itsensä julkaisema ja siitä ilmestyi 18 numeroa vuosina 1990–91. Disney julkaisi myös sarjaan perustuvan lastenlehden. Yksi tämän lehden sarjakuvista oli ainut Don Rosan sarjakuva, jonka hän käsikirjoitti muttei itse piirtänyt. Ankronikasta ilmestyi myös kaksi videopeliä, DuckTales ja DuckTales 2 Nintendon NES -konsolille. Lisäksi Amigalle, Apple II:lle, Commodore 64:lle sekä MS-DOSille ilmestyi peli nimeltä DuckTales: The Quest for Gold. Vuonna 2013 ensimmäisestä DuckTales -pelistä tehtiin uusittu versio DuckTales: Remastered PS3:lle, Xbox 360:lle, Wii U:lle ja Windowsille. Peli kunnioittaa suuresti alkuperäistä peliä tarinaltaan ja musiikiltaan. Ankronikasta julkaistiin myös kaksi lasten äänikirjaa vuonna 1988, Tervetuloa Ankkalinnaan ja Roope Ankan aarteenetsintä. Yhden äänikirjan vuonna 1989, Dinosaurusten jäljillä ja viimeisen äänikirjan vuonna 1990, Heimo Huiman hurja hyökkäys. Äänikirjoissa ääninäyttelijöinä toimivat Matti Ranin, Matti Olavi Ranin, Pekka Autiovuori, Jukka Puotila, Elli Castrén, Soila Komi ja Tapio Hämäläinen. Äänikirjat perustuvat itse sarjan jaksoihin. Niiden lopussa on myös pidennetty versio Ankronikan tunnusmusiikista, joka sisältää erilaisen sanoituksen. Luokka:Ankronikka Luokka:Animaatiot Luokka:Suomalaiset televisiokanavat